Hambre de ti
by Missclover
Summary: Sentía las mejillas arder de vergüenza, la mano le temblaba que casi se le caían los palillos de madera al suelo. Él no dejaba de mirarla.


Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

— _Pensando_

— Hablando

* * *

 **"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"**

* * *

*.

*.

*.

Caminaba con paso lento hacia su casa, o a cualquier otro lugar que le pudiera olvidar la tristeza y el enojo generados por culpa de su compañero de equipo.

Tan sólo había pasado cerca de diez minutos cuando concluyeron el entrenamiento de ése sábado, que Tenten no esperó más tiempo para largarse del sitio sin despedirse ni dirigir la mirada achocolatada al supuesto genio que tenía como amigo.

 _Deberían calificarlo como un idiota_ , pensó cuando recordaba los sucesos de ese fatídico día. No pensaba que el talentoso Hyūga, como todos lo consideraban con ése título, fuera tan despistado; era tan sorprendentemente inesperado que hasta se podía confundir con Naruto, el próximo Hokage de la Aldea oculta de la Hoja, cuando se trataba de ir directamente al grano en cualquier asunto amoroso.

Lo primero que hizo cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento y estar al lado de él, fue mencionarle sobre la apertura de un restaurante especializado en okonomiyaki. Pero nunca escuchó palabras por parte del chico, más por la interrupción del saludo de su otro compañero de equipo acompañado de su maestro vestidos en mallones de color verde. No quiso ser pesimista, así que tan sólo esperó un poco más para poder retomar la conversación que había iniciado.

Teniendo la oportunidad nuevamente, mencionó otro lugar diferente al anterior, esta vez el establecimiento ofrecía más variedad de comida, del cual ya había ido acompañada de sus amigas. Fue en un descanso cuando le insinuó ese local. Sin embargo, toda esperanza quedó estancada cuando él le respondió.

" _Si tienes tanta hambre deberías desayunar para no perder tiempo"_

En su mente se repetía lentamente cada palabra dicha con seriedad, como si hubiera hecho algo tan despreciable y él la estuviera castigando. No replicó, ni le quiso dar la explicación a su invitación; se quedó callada y esperó a que retomaran los ejercicios de práctica.

Comenzó la hora de comida, el equipo Guy se encontraban sentados en el poco y seco césped del campo, Lee junto con su similar agradecían con entusiasmo los alimentos que llenarían sus estómagos. De uno de sus pergaminos, sacó su tradicional caja japonesa de bentō color negro lacado preparado la noche anterior, el apetito se había esfumado pero debía aparentar que todo se encontraba en orden; sintió la atenta mirada de Neji sobre ella cuando hizo la invocación, queriendo preguntarle entonces el motivo del porqué insistía en ir a un restaurante.

No le hizo caso prefiriendo consumir su humilde comida. Porque no era nada estúpida, si comparaba su platillo con la del genio (hecha por uno de los miles de empleados de la mansión Hyūga), la suya era como restos de basura. Había sido tan tonta al creer que tendría éxito en invitar a Neji, por lo que no tuvo delicadeza en preparar su almuerzo. Sentía las mejillas arder de vergüenza, la mano le temblaba que casi se le caían los palillos de madera al suelo.

Él no dejaba de mirarla.

Su entrenamiento finalizó con pruebas individuales propuestas por su maestro. Rápidamente recogió sus armas y emprendió su marcha hacia su hogar. No tenía caso quedarse más tiempo cuando había fallado su plan de cita amorosa; bueno, más bien, se estaba adelantando a los hechos, pero en realidad quería que al menos el Hyūga hubiera aceptado sin más.

Si él no fuera tan jodidamente despistado.

Se detuvo en seco por un momento, las preguntas fluían rápidamente en su mente, que hasta empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. ¿Qué habría pasado si Neji hubiera comprendido sus intenciones? ¿Estaría tan nerviosa como Hinata cuando está con Naruto? Rió tontamente, no era como si fuera la primera vez que se quedaba sola con su compañero en una misión o después de una ardua sesión de condición física. Simplemente quería saber aquél futuro.

Tanto fue su desánimo que ya estaba tardando más de lo normal para llegar a su casa y poder descansar. No quería imaginarse cómo sería el día siguiente al toparse nuevamente con aquellos ojos opalinos que le gustaban.

— ¿De verdad tienes tanta hambre que no puedes caminar?— giró rápidamente su cuerpo confirmando el dueño de la voz que le cuestionaba por detrás.

Y efectivamente se trataba del chico que le había rechazado su invitación, era el mismo joven que pensaba hace unos momentos…

Era ése hombre que amaba.

— No digas estupideces— imitó el tono de voz que solía usar cuando se irritaba, logrando que frunciera el ceño por escucharla. Era el colmo que la tachara de ser como Chouji Akimichi cuando se trataba de cualquier alimento- Sólo porque te quería invitar una comida no es motivo para que saques tus erróneas conclusiones.

El enojo se había esfumado cuando le habló, en realidad le daba cierta curiosidad de la aparición de Neji, como si la hubiera estado siguiendo desde que se marchó sin decir una palabra hasta que se detuvo en su recorrido sin ningún motivo aparente. Tal vez él se había preocupado de su comportamiento nada usual, pero de verdad que tenía una buena razón para estar con los ánimos hasta el suelo, y ahora se lo mencionaba como si se tratara de un comentario banal como el clima.

El rostro desencajado de Neji le pareció divertido y único. Ya no había vuelta atrás, necesitaba ser totalmente directa si quería avanzar en su relación de amigos, aún cuando el final no fuera favorable para ella.

— ¿Puedo elegir el lugar?— Fue un susurro pero suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara. Nuevamente sentía las mejillas arder pero por diferente causa y provocado por el mismo hombre. Asintió mudamente, observando cómo él comenzaba a caminar lentamente, dándole la espalda.

— Neji por ahí no es…— no alcanzó a terminar su frase de indicarle que era en sentido contrario el centro comercial de la aldea por la interrupción de su amigo.

— Vamos a tu casa, quiero algo preparado por ti— no era necesario que lo viera, porque estaba segura que su rostro estaba igual de rojo como el de ella.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Así es, Neji es un verdadero despistado que no pudo adivinar el porqué su compañera de equipo hablaba de restaurantes!

Oh Neji, si supieras que Tenten hasta puede ofrecerte más que comida F)

¡Hola! Lo sé, hace mucho tiempo que no publico un fic del NejiTenten, pero regreso con esta pequeña historia, que además espero les haya gustado.

De repente me dieron ganas de estar en la computadora y teclear a más no poder durante la noche. Luego me quejo de la falta de sueño. Bueno, también para decirles que seguiré por la página ya sea publicando o simplemente mandando reviews :)

Y sobretodo, decirles que el Foro "El NejiTenten no ha de morir" no ha muerto. Este fic no está involucrado en ningún reto o actividad del mismo; sin embargo, si tiene la única función de transmitir el mensaje que El NejiTen sigue adelante!

La Secta pronto estará nuevamente en movimiento! Además de seguir invitando a leer cada historia publicada o que tengan la plena confianza de realizar sus propio granito de arena dentro del Foro :)

*Comentarios y dudas sean bienvenidos :D

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
